Projeto 81
by Deb Rezende
Summary: 81 motivos podem fazer de tudo. De tudo mesmo. - clichê JL.
1. Chapter 1

**n/a: **Enfim, essa é mais uma série daqueles clichês que você certamente já viu sobre "xx coisas que fulano não deveria fazer". Mas, como sempre foi o meu sonho escrever uma série assim, aí vai a realização. Para o caso de haver alguma semelhança entre essa fanfic e outras do seu gênero, eu peço desculpas e dou ao autor o crédito. Como vocês sabem, os personagens aqui não são meus infelizmente, porque se fossem eu não teria matado nenhum deles, e sim da Tia Jô, então o crédito é merecidamente dela.

Boa leitura! E não deixem de comentar!

- Lily! – ouviu-se um berro estrondoso vindo da direção dos dormitórios femininos. Alguém descia as escadas aos pulos – Você precisa controlar Sirius Black!

Pela entrada dos dormitórios saia agora uma morena muito bonita e muito furiosa, segurando o que parecia ser um coração de pelúcia, mas agora parecia mais uma planta horrorosa e cheia de tentáculos. Ainda conservava a textura macia e a cor avermelhada.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho controle sobre Sirius, Lene. Potter é que tem – um garoto de cabelos muito rebeldes e negros olhou para a garota ruiva com interesse, fingindo que não estava ouvindo a conversa das duas.

- Sim, Lily querida? – perguntou juntando-se a moça, que o afastou com uma careta.

A menina chamada Lene suspirou furiosa e pegou um dos pergaminhos brancos que a amiga pretendera usar para fazer o dever de Runas e escreveu, tremendo.

**81 Coisas Que Sirius Black Não Tem Permissão De Fazer em Hipótese, Situação, Circunstância ou Momento, Nunca, Jamais e Nem Em Sonho.**

Sirius Black não tem permissão para tocar nas coisas de Marlene McKinnon.

Muito menos se for para destruir presentes de ex namorados.

Aliás, só para lembrar: Sirius Black não tem permissão de entrar no dormitório feminino.

Seja como for que ele tenha feito isso.

Sirius Black não tem que tocar em nada que não seja seu.

E a professora de Adivinha se enquadra nessa categoria.

Bem como o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Sirius Black não tem permissão para tocar em ninguém.

As pessoas não gostam de serem beijadas à força no meio do Salão Comunal.

Ou o Salão Principal.

Ou qualquer salão, sala, salinha ou saleta.

Por pessoa, deve-se entender Marlene McKinnon.

Sirius Black não tem permissão para se aproximar dela sob hipótese alguma.

Sirius Black deve parar de mexer nos dever de Lily.

Porque além de isso ser contra a regra número 4, ele deixa uma bagunça horrível.

E todo mundo sabe muito bem que ele está atrás do dever de casa dela de Poções.

E Sirius Black não deve colar nas tarefas de casa.

Aliás, seria muito bom se Sirius Black começasse a fazer as tarefas de casa.

Ou qualquer outra tarefa.

Sirius Black não tem permissão de chamar Lily Evans de "gostosa" para aborrecer James.

Sirius Black não tem permissão de chamar a mãe de James de "gostosa" para aborrecer o mesmo.

Aliás, é muito grosseiro chamar as pessoas de "gostosa", e Sirius Black deve parar com isso.

Porque as pessoas não são para comer.

E Sirius Black deve parar de ser maldoso e ver duplo sentido nessa frase.

Ou em qualquer outra.

Sirius Black tem que entender que o Filch não tem um caso com a Madame Nora.

Sirius Black não deve se transformar em cachorro e tentar comer a Madame Nora.

Com a boca.

Ou de qualquer outra forma que ele possa pensar.

Os Hipogrifos não gostam de ser insultados.

Sirius Black não deve ficar atiçando os bichos e depois jogando alunos do primeiro ano para lidarem com ele.

Principalmente se esses alunos forem da Sonserina.

Sirius Black não deve se esconder na cabana de Hagrid cheio de ferimentos.

Que ele mesmo fez, diga-se de passagem.

E fingir, aos berros, que foi abusado sexualmente.

Sirius Black não tem permissão de bater na bunda de Hagrid em seguida, piscar o olho, e dizer que não esperava que fosse tão grande assim.

Sirius Black não deve, em hipótese alguma, perguntar a Dumbledore porque ele não pega logo a Minerva e para de enrolar.

E depois bater na testa e dizer que esqueceu que o diretor era gay.

E que tem um caso de amor com Flitwick.

Depois sugerir que eles façam um Menagè a Tróis.

E sair chorando gritando que foi rejeitado.

Sirius Black não deve dizer a alunos da Sonserina que depois do Salgueiro Lutador há um lobisomem.

Principalmente se o lobisomem em questão for seu amigo.

E o aluno da Sonserina for Severo Snape.

Sirius Black não deve pichar nas paredes da escola desenhos grotescos de Snape nu.

Muito menos fotografar o próprio no banho e fazer uma exposição no Salão Principal na hora do café da manhã.

Sirius Black não deve fingir que é um cachorro abandonado e pedir que as meninas o deixem dormir em suas camas.

Sirius Black não deve fazer isso com Marlene McKinnon.

E depois agarrá-la no meio da noite.

Aliás, Sirius Black não tem permissão nem ao menos de dirigir a palavra a Marlene.

Sirius Black deveria parar de tirar as roupas pelo castelo alegando calor.

Ou que suas roupas estavam pegando fogo.

Ou congelando.

Ou rasgadas e que iam cair mesmo.

Sirius Black não tem permissão de ficar nu, absolutamente permissão alguma.

Sirius Black não deve bater na bunda da Madame Rosmerta e dizer que a noite foi boa.

Nem fazer isso com Minerva McGonagall.

Ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

E isso inclui Rabicho.

E os elfos da cozinha.

Aliás, Sirius Black nem deveria saber onde é cozinha, para começo de conversa.

Sirius Black deve parar de rolar no chão e dizer que estava se coçando.

E que esqueceu que estava na forma humana.

Sirius Black deve parar de dizer que James é um veado.

Ou corno.

Porque ele já deu uns pegas na Lily.

O que é mentira, claro.

James já disse mais de um milhão de vezes que é CERVO.

Sirius Black não deve dizer que o fato de Peter assumir a forma de um rato diz muito sobre a sua masculinidade.

Afinal, ninguém deveria saber que eles são animagos ilegais, não é mesmo?

Sirius Black deve parar de dizer que vai dominar o mundo.

E que vai fazer isso montado em uma moto que voa.

Para começo de conversa, Sirius não deveria ter enfeitiçado uma moto e fazê-la voar.

Nem qualquer outro objeto que não esteja relacionado com as tarefas da escola.

Sirius Black não deve usar a Capa de Invisibilidade de James para espiar garotas no banheiro.

Nem ficar seguindo Severo Snape, sob a Capa, dizendo que veio buscá-lo e que vai lavar os seus cabelos.

Sirius Black deve parar de gastar dinheiro com xampus para mandá-los à Snape.

Ou presenteá-lo com uma bandeira da Grifinória.

Sirius Black não deveria dar presentes para ninguém.

Sirius Black não deve falar, andar ou respirar em momento algum.

- Pronto – Lily fixou a lista guarda roupa do Maroto, onde tinham ido especialmente para isso – Será que ele se aquieta um pouco com isso?

- Absolutamente não – James sorriu – Só vai fazer ele ficar pior.

Marlene suspirou aborrecida. Um estrondo fez-se ouvir no salão comunal, seguido de um tenebroso cheiro de pólvora. Lily pegou a pena mais uma vez e escreveu apressada, com um meneio da cabeça:

Sirius Black não tem permissão para explodir parte alguma do castelo. Principalmente a Sala Comunal de sua própria Casa.

**n/a:** , me diverti rios escrevendo isso e imaginando cada cena. Espero que vocês possam dizer o mesmo! Comentem bastante, nem que seja para dizer que eu sou patética!

Enfim, beijos 33 - deb


	2. Chapter 2

- ! – um grito ensurdecedor fez-se ouvir do andar de cima da Torre da Grifinória. Um grito muito conhecido.

Marlene McKinnon fazia carinho distraidamente na cabeça de seu gato marrom, ignorando Sirius Black (que não seguira uma instrução de uma certa lista que fora encontrada em seu guarda roupa), que tentava a custo lhe beijar, quando um borrão ruivo surgiu em sua frente. Esse borrão atendia pelo nome de Lily Evans.

- EU – MATO – JAMES – POTTER! – Lily se largou no sofá, vermelha e ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- O que aconteceu agora? – perguntou Sirius. Ele agora dava mordidinhas nos pés de Marlene, que bufava. Não tinha posto nada na lista sobre mordidinhas, como Sirius a havia lembrado muito bem.

- _Ele me agarrou!_ – falou esganiçada – Eu fui ao dormitório de vocês levar um livro para o Remus, e ele puxou minha saia e me agarrou!

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Porque então só eu que ganho listinhas? – bufou indignado.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas puxou um papel, uma pena e escreveu:

**81 Coisas que James Potter Não Tem Permissão De Fazer Em Hipótese Alguma, Sob Nenhuma Circunstância, Jamais, Nunca, Nem Em Sonho**

James Potter não deve despentear os cabelos.

Ele deve entender que ficas parecendo que acabou de cair da vassoura não é uma coisa legal.

James Potter tem que parar de azarar as pessoas.

Principalmente sobre a desculpa de que "é mais pelo fato dele existir".

Principalmente se essa pessoa for Severo Snape.

James Potter não deve beijar garota nenhuma sem permissão escrita e reconhecida por cartório da mesma.

Mesmo que ele não saiba o que é cartório. Deveria aprender.

E, como Lily Evans, em seu juízo perfeito nunca faria isso, James Potter não tem permissão para beijá-la.

Mesmo que ele imagine que ela queira.

James Potter, afinal, não tem permissão para imaginar nada.

James Potter deve parar de roubar os pomos da escola.

E ficar exibindo o pomo pela escola toda.

James Potter não tem permissão de se exibir em situação alguma.

James Potter deve parar de chamar Lily Evans para sair.

Lhe dar flores.

Presentes.

E principalmente beijos (rever itens 6 e 7).

James Potter não deve dirigir a palavra a Lily Evans.

Ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada à mesma.

James Potter deve devolver as coisas que pega dos amigos.

James Potter deve parar de perder as coisas que pega dos amigos.

E isso inclui o amigo em si.

James Potter não deve desafiar um lobisomem.

E nem dizer que o fato de seu melhor amigo se transformar em um cachorro diz muito sobre sua personalidade.

James Potter não deve concordar com seu melhor amigo sobre a forma animal de Peter ser um rato querer dizer muito sobre sua masculinidade.

James Potter não deve bater na bunda de Remus e dizer que ele é um lobinho mal.

E deve parar de falar em "probleminha peludo".

Porque isso tem muito mais interpretações do que um coelhinho mal comportado.

James Potter deve parar de dizer que o fato de Sirius ser chamado de "Almofadinhas" quer dizer muito sobre sua masculinidade.

Afinal, ele não deve se esquecer de quem é o veado do grupo, não é mesmo?

Falando nisso, James Potter deve se convencer de que isso tem uma grande influência sobre si mesmo.

E a sua masculinidade.

E James Potter não deve bater em Sirius quando ele diz isso.

James Potter não deve dizer a Slughorn que ele é um velho gordo.

E nem que a culpa de Voldemort ser quem é, é dele.

James Potter não deve enfrentar Voldemort sozinho num ataque em Hogsmead.

James Potter não deve dizer, antes de aparatar, que Lord Voldemort é um cara-de-cobra.

E que não tem nariz.

James Potter não deve roubar feitiços de outras pessoas.

Ainda mais quando não sabe o que esses feitiços fazem.

Porque um deles pode fazer com que os cabelos do mesmo fiquem cor de rosa.

Embora todos concordem que ele ficou com uma aparência bem melhor desse jeito.

Falando de feitiços, James Potter não tem permissão de inventar os dele mesmo.

Nem de usar um feitiço convocatório em Lily Evans.

Ela não gosta de ser convocada, principalmente quando está tomando banho.

James Potter não deve roubar as poções para alisar cabelos que Marlene McKinnon guardava na mala.

James Potter não deve abrir a mala de Marlene McKinnon.

Nem de menina ou pessoa nenhuma.

E deve entender também que seu cabelo não alisa nem com reza braba.

James Potter deve parar de roubar livros da biblioteca.

E fazer fogueira com eles.

E com os livros de Lily Evans.

James Potter deve parar de espantar os namorados/pretendentes de Lily Evans.

Afinal, de acordo com os itens 18 e 19, ele não deve dirigir a palavra a mesma.

E isso inclui parar de dizer aos quatro cantos da escola que Lily o ama.

E que está fazendo doce.

Mas que é um animal na cama.

James deve parar de dizer isso a respeito de Severo Snape também.

E Dumbledore.

James Potter não deve brigar com Sirius pelo amor de Dumbledore em pleno café da manhã.

Ou em refeição alguma.

Afinal, Dumbledore não o ama.

James não deve roubar criaturas da floresta e as esconder no vestiário da Grifinória.

James Potter não deve tentar seduzir um dementador.

Principalmente se ele não sabe se é fêmea ou macho.

Espera, há dementador fêmea? Como eles se reproduzem?

James Potter não deve pensar sobre isso.

Nem nenhum assunto que envolva reprodução.

James Potter não deve adotar uma mandrágora.

Nem dar um visgo do diabo a Severo Snape.

James Potter deve parar de conjurar lírios sempre que vê Lily Evans.

E fazer trocadilhos com o nome dela.

James Potter não tem permissão para se envolver com plantas.

Isso deriva também do fato de ter tentado seduzir a professora de Herbologia.

E ter conseguido.

James Potter não deve seduzir membros do corpo docente.

James Potter deve parar de seduzir as pessoas.

E isso inclui Lily Evans.

Não que ele consiga.

James Potter deve entender de uma vez por todas que Lily Evans não quer sair com ele.

- Isso não vai funcionar – alertou Sirius, embora estivesse fixando a lista no guarda roupa do amigo, exatamente como encontrara sua própria lista. – Hmm, principalmente o item 80.

- Cale a boca, Sirius – Lily murmurou, ainda um pouco estressada.

Quanto Lily terminara de fixar a lista, a porta do dormitório se abriu com estrondo e o próprio James entrou no quarto. Deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao avistar Lily.

- Lírio, meu doce, pensei que nosso encontro fosse só a noite – piscou o olho e a puxou pela cintura para mais perto dele – Mas, se você não pode esperar...

Marlene pegou rapidamente a pena das mãos de Lily, antes que essa fosse mais uma vez agarrada por James, e adicionou:

James Potter não deve imaginar que tem um encontro com Lily Evans. Principalmente a noite e em seu dormitório.

**n/a:** EU RI! Ok, desculpem. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! E comentem!

Aliás, quero agradecer pelos comentários no primeiro volume da série, isso me deixa muito feliz!

Beijos, deb 33


	3. Chapter 3

- Que cara horrível, James! – exclamou Marlene McKinnon.

Era noite no salão comunal da Grifinória quando um moreno com cabelos extremamente despenteados entrou pelo buraco do retrato com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Sirius Black ergueu as sobrancelhas para o melhor amigo e foi direito ao ponto:

- O que a Lily fez agora, Jimmy? – o outro revirou os olhos. Tinha esquecido de por na lista do amigo que chamá-lo de "Jimmy" era extremamente proibido.

- Ela me bateu! – mostrou o rosto vermelho. A marca dos cinco dedos da garota em sua face era visível!

- Porque ela fez isso? – perguntou Marlene, ocultando a custo um "novamente".

- **Só **porque eu dei um beijinho de nada nela! – se sentou, completamente frustrado.

Há anos tentava conquistar a ruiva.

- Faz uma lista pra ela, ué – Sirius deu de ombros, depois abriu um sorriso brilhantes – Tá na moda.

Marlene revirou os olhos, mas James, com um sorriso enorme e completamente esquecido do tapa, pegou um pergaminho relativamente limpo no meio das coisas de Sirius e escreveu:

**81 Coisas que Lily Evans Não Tem Permissão De Fazer Em Hipótese Alguma, Sob Nenhuma Circunstância, Jamais, Nunca, Nem Em Sonho**

Bater em James Potter.

Lily Evans deve entender que tem uma mão bem pesada quando a usa para essas finalidades.

E que em James Potter a única coisa que ela deve fazer com a mão são caricias.

Lily Evans não deve recusar os pedidos de James Potter para sair.

Muito menos seus beijos.

Abraços.

E afins.

Aliás, PRINCIPALMENTE os afins.

Lily Evans deve gritar menos com as pessoas.

Principalmente James Potter.

Ela deve entender que tem uma voz bem estridente às vezes.

Principalmente quando grita no ouvido de James Potter.

Lily Evans deve admitir que ama o Potter.

E isso inclui os beijos dele.

Lily Evans deve parar de ser tão dura na queda.

Ela deve, também, deixar que seus amigos copiem seu dever de Poções.

E de Transfiguração.

Ela deve entender que eles simplesmente não gostam de fazer dever de casa.

E que seria muito mais generoso das logo as respostas certas.

Lily Evans deveria parar de andar com Severo Snape.

Ela sabe muito bem que ele lhe xinga pelas costas.

Lily Evans deveria deixar que James Potter o azarasse por isso.

E por ele existir também.

Lily Evans deveria perceber que seu nome como "Lily Potter" fica muito bem.

Mas ela não deve bater em James logo em seguida.

Lily Evans deve emprestar seus vestidos para Marlene.

E maquiagens trouxas.

Ela sabe como Lene as adora.

Lily Evans deve frequentar menos a biblioteca.

Estão comentando que é onde ela vai trabalhar depois da escola, sabe?

Lily Evans deve aceitar todos os lírios que James dá a ela.

E os outros presentes também.

Lily Evans deve simplesmente se convencer que James Potter não vai sair da sua vida.

Lily Evans deve se estressar menos.

E frequentar mais os jogos de quadribol.

Como ela vai saber que James dedicou a vitória a ela se estiver entalada na biblioteca?

Lily Evans deve ser menos mandona.

E deve parar de dar detenção para os outros.

E isso inclui James Potter.

E Sirius Black.

E até Marlene McKinnon.

Afinal, ela não se esqueceu no dia que Lily deu detenção a ela por azarar Sirius no corredor.

Lily Evans deveria estudar menos.

Lily Evans deve parar de manter uma paixão secreta pela Lula Gigante.

E pelos elfos da escola.

Lily Evans não deve bater em Marlene McKinnon por ter contado isso aos meninos.

Lily Evans não deve se dedicar tanto aos deveres de casa.

Principalmente quando eles forem sobre lobisomens.

E ela verificar a tabela lunar.

A forma do bicho papão.

E chegar a conclusão de que seu melhor amigo é um lobisomem.

Lily Evans não deve apertar as bochechas do mesmo e chamá-lo de lobinho mal.

Embora o James goste muito, porque ela aprendeu isso com o mesmo.

Lily Evans deveria aprender mais coisas com James Potter.

Lily Evans deve parar de usar os uniformes curtos da escola.

Os meninos olham e James Potter não gosta disso.

E depois ela não pode reclamar por James a ter agarrado.

Afinal, ela ficou cruzando e descruzando as pernas o dia todo.

Ela só deve fazer isso quando James e ela estiverem a sós.

Lily Evans não deve bater em James Potter quando este a arrastar para a Sala Precisa.

Ela deve mais é aproveitar os bons momentos.

Lily Evans deve parar de xingar o James.

Ele fica muito mal depois disso.

Lily Evans deve parar de ser tão boa em Poções.

Slughorn tem quase gatinhos toda vez que ela faz uma poção maravilhosamente bem.

O que acontece todos os dias.

Lily Evans nunca deveria ter saído com Amos Diggory.

Principalmente ter esfregado na cara de James depois.

E brigado horrivelmente com James quando o mesmo nocauteou Diggory e o trancou no armário.

E foi no encontro no lugar dele.

Lily Evans deve parar de sair com garotos que não sejam James Potter.

Ela devia era aceitar sair com ele logo de uma vez.

Lily Evans deveria parar de passar horas e horas lendo.

Depois ela vai ficar com a vista fraca.

E o cego é o James.Mundo injusto.

Lily Evans deve parar de ser teimosa.

Dá pra entender logo que o James a ama?

Lily Evans deve ouvir Marlene McKinnon.

E Sirius Black.

E ser feliz logo com o James.

- Terminei – anunciou James, feliz. – Onde posso colocar isso? Se ela me pegasse no dormitório dela, arrancaria meu rim!

- O papel está sujo – disse Marlene com nojo.

James provou com a pontinha do dedo.

- É terra – fez uma careta. – Sirius, onde você pegou esse pergaminho?

Sirius deu de ombros e Lily entrou tranquilamente pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou desconfiada.

Sirius puxou o pergaminho da mão de James e escreveu em letras garranchosas.

Lily Evans deve parar de desconfiar dos seus amigos.

- Porque o meu pergaminho é manchado e sujo? – perguntou sentida.

**n/a:** Confesse que a minha parte favorita é o item 8, IHDISHDISHDISHDIHSID. Mas eu gosto do 44 também (; rsrsrsrs

Enfim, não deixem de comentar! Beijos, deb 3


	4. Chapter 4

- Sirius, você está fazendo seu dever de casa? – Marlene se sentou na mesa do Maroto e o observou com cautela, quase com medo.

- Não – respondeu simplesmente, sem nem olhá-la.

Marlene fez uma careta.

- O que está aprontando, Black? – a morena ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sabia que sua desconfiança me ofende, caríssima Marlene? – Sirius largou a pena e a encarou. Tinha um brilho esquisito no olhar.

Por entre seus braços fortes Marlene pode ler:

**81 Coisas que Sirius Black Deve Fazer Regularmente, Porque Faria Muito Bem.**

Beijar sempre.

Não que ele não faça isso regularmente.

Mas deveria fazer mais.

Porque ele desempenha suas funções muito bem.

Beijar Marlene.

É bom e ele sabe que ela gosta.

Mesmo que ela insista em dizer o contrário.

Mandar flores para Dumbledore.

Ele sabe que vai vencê-lo pelo cansaço.

Sirius Black tem permissão para não fazer os deveres de casa.

É pura perda de tempo.

E ele já sabe toda aquela baboseira de cor e salteado.

Sirius Black tem total direito de dizer que o fato de Peter ser um rato em forma animal diz muito sobre a sua masculinidade.

Porque, afinal, ele tem extrema razão.

Não que seja por já ter provado.

O Peter não faz o tipo dele.

Ao contrário do Dumbledore.

Sirius Black tem total permissão para falar sobre a galhada do James.

E se dizer responsável por isso enquanto pisca o olho pra Lily.

Sirius Black tem total razão sobre o fato de James assumir a forma de um veado dizer muito sobre a masculinidade dele.

E desse ele já provou.

Sirius Black tem total direito de passar a noite no gabinete do diretor.

E depois processá-lo por pedofilia.

Sirius Black tem todo o direito de se esconder na cabana de Hagrid.

Sirius Black tem todo o direito de nutrir uma paixão por Hagrid.

Eles dariam um belo casal.

Sirius Black tem todo o direito de, depois disso, ir se consolar com Marlene.

Sirius Black deve poder matar aulas.

E passar o tempo livre dormindo.

Afinal, como ele irá conquistar Dumbledore com olheiras e rugas?

Sirius Black tem o direito de invadir o banheiro feminino.

Ele não tem culpa, aliás, de ser quase arrastado pra lá.

E de que implorem para que ele não saia.

Sirius Black tem total direito de invadir dormitórios.

Isso inclui o dos professores.

Sirius Black tem o direito de ter fantasiar com a Minerva.

E dizer que ela é mais gata que a Madame Nora.

Aliás, Sirius Black tem o direito de morder o rabo da Madame Nora.

Do jeito que ele quiser.

Sirius Black tem total direito de roubar a vassoura de James.

E usar os livros de Lily para empilhar e colocar sua caixa de cremes em cima.

Sirius Black tem todo o direito de cuidar da sua aparência**.**

Está muito bem resolvido com a sua masculinidade, obrigado.

E o Dumbledore também está feliz com isso.

Bem como, no mínimo, 356 garotas da escola.

Sirius Black tem direito de ser galinha.

Afinal, ele não vai ter esse corpinho pra sempre, vai?

Sim, vai.

Sirius Black tem o direito de fugir de casa.

E de dizer que sua mãe é uma bruxa gorda e nojenta.

Sirius Black tem o direito de falar que ela é #$%¨&*.

Ele tem absoluta razão.

Sirius Black tem total direito de azarar o Snape.

De dar presentes a ele.

E de correr atrás dele com um balde de água e três vidros de xampu.

Sirius Black tem direito de mandar para Snape uma cesta de aniversário com produtos para pele oleosa.

Sirius Black tem o direito de mandar presentes para Marlene McKinnon também.

E ela deveria usar os presentes que ele dá a ela.

E isso inclui a calcinha comestível de morango.

Sirius Black mandou uma para Dumbledore.

Ele adorou.

Sirius Black tem o direito de jogar boliche com os alunos do primeiro ano.

Onde eles são os pinos.

E Rabicho é a bola.

Sirius Black tem direito de dizer a Pirraça que Remus está apaixonado por ele.

Sirius Black tem todos os direitos para com Remus.

Ele tem também todos os direitos de dizer que ele é um lobinho malvado.

Ou o lobo mau.

E que Sirius é a chapeuzinho vermelho.

E que o lobo mau vai comer¹.

Sirius Black tem todo o direito de fazer exposições em Hogwarts.

Isso inclui fotos de Snape nu.

Ele faz um ótimo preço na função "espanta mosca".

Sirius Black tem direito de usar um elfo para tirar as fotografias.

Porque mesmo que Snape insista, Sirius não quer vê-lo nu.

Afinal, Sirius Black é muito fiel a Dumbledore.

O que ele tem com Hagrid é um caso puramente físico.

Sirius Black tem todo o direito de matar os primos Comensais da Morte.

Na verdade, não. Se os matasse, ele poderia acabar preso.

Sirius Black tem direito de não seguir regras. Elas são para babacas.

- Isso é ridículo – disse Marlene – E eu não concordo com vários itens – analisou melhor a lista – Aliás, não concordo com **nenhum** item.

- Duvido – Sirius resmungou.

Lily e James liam o pergaminho às suas costas, tinham chegado muito silenciosamente.

- Sirius, acho que você é gay – comentou James.

- 'Cê acha, menina? – o Maroto fez voz de falsete e colocou as mãos na cintura.

Marlene e Lily riram, enquanto James murmurava algum sobre "o relacionamento dos dois serem um segredo".

Sirius Black tem direito de falar dos relacionamentos dele. O que inclui o com James (perdoe, Lily, eu não queria!).

James passou as duas horas seguintes correndo atrás do amigo por toda a torre da Grifinória, divertindo as meninas e assustando os primeiranistas.

**n/a: **Minha favorita? A 60! IHDIHSIDHSIDH

¹: isso é uma música de pagode da minha cidade. Vou explicar:

Lobo Mau: _Eu sou o lobo mau!_

Chapeuzinho Vermelho: _E o que você vai fazer?_

Lobo Mau: _Vou te comer, vou te comer, vou te comer._

Isso faz grande sucesso aqui! *medo*


	5. Chapter 5

- Potter, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou alguém. Sua voz transmitia muito susto.

Lily Evans parou atrás de James. Ele estava na biblioteca, e isso por si só já era bastante assustador. Ele estava curvado sobre o pergaminho. Era mais assustador ainda.

- Uma lista – disse simplesmente.

- Isso já não tá meio fora de moda, não? – a ruiva revirou os olhos.

Mas James não estava prestando a mínima atenção, pela primeira vez na vida, ao que ela dizia. Erguia seu "trabalho" e o avaliava com o ar quase paterno. Por cima de seu ombro, Lily pode ler:

**81 Coisas que James Potter Deve Fazer Regularmente, Porque Faria Muito Bem.**

James Potter tem direito de chamar Lily Evans para sair.

Ele tem direito de esperar que ela aceite.

E ela tem o dever de aceitar.

Mas essa lista não é sobre isso.

James Potter tem o direito de devanear sobre coisas em sua própria lista.

E fora dele.

Isso inclui a reprodução dos dementadores.

E a roupa de baixo de Lily Evans.

James Potter tem direito de beijar Lily Evans.

E de espioná-la o dia todo com a capa de invisibilidade.

Mesmo que ela não devesse saber disso.

Droga.

James Potter tem direito de matar aula.

E de acusar Hagrid por tê-lo convencido a fazer isso.

Porque eles aproveitariam muito mais o tempo em sua cabana.

James Potter tem o direito de ter fantasias sexuais com Hagrid.

Quer dizer, já viu o tamanho daquele homem? O_O'

Mas, mesmo assim, James Potter prefere Lily Evans.

James Potter tem o direito de roubar os pomos da escola.

E usá-los para fazer Rabicho se urinar.

Afinal, ele tem razão sobre o fato de Rabicho ser um rato em forma animal dizer muito sobre sua masculinidade.

Nenhum homem se urina ao ver uma captura de pomo, compreende?

James Potter tem razão sobre o fato de Sirius ser um cachorro em forma animal.

Isso diz muito sobre sua personalidade.

Assim como o fato de seu apelido ser Almofadinhas dizer muito sobre sua masculinidade.

James Potter tem total direito de mandar Pirraça pendurar os alunos nos lustres pelas cuecas.

Principalmente se esses alunos forem da Sonserina.

E atenderem pelo nome de Severo Snape.

James Potter tem direito total de presentear Severo Snape.

Isso inclui dar a ele uma foto de James e Lily aos beijos.

James tem direito de tirar foto dos beijos que rouba de Lily.

Ou melhor: James tem direito de roubar beijos de Lily.

Mas seria melhor se ela os desse voluntariamente.

James tem direito de seduzir os professores.

Afinal, ele quer ser alguém na vida um dia, não é mesmo?

James tem direito de adotar criaturas da floresta.

E de roubar comida das cozinhas.

James Potter tem direito de dar Veritasserum à Snape e fazê-lo contar seus segredos mais sórdidos.

James tem direito de se oferecer para fazer uma plástica em Snape.

James Potter tem direito de brigar com Sirius Black pelo amor de Dumbledore.

E de dizer que o diretor o conquistou pela barba.

James Potter tem direito de correr por Hogwarts pelado.

Ele gosta de sentir uma brisa suave em suas partes.

James Potter tem direito de perguntar aos fantasmas de Hogwarts como eles morreram.

E dizer que a Murta devia ter ido pro lado de lá mesmo.

James Potter tem direito de dizer a Voldemort que ele não tem nariz.

E aparatar no momento seguinte.

Afinal, ele tem razão.

James Potter tem direito de colar nos exercícios de Poções.

Principalmente nos de Lily Evans.

Afinal, tudo que é de Lily Evans é de James Potter também.

Isso inclui... deixa pra lá.

James Potter tem direito de puxar Lily Evans pela cintura.

Principalmente quando a mesma está irritada.

James Potter tem o mesmo direito para com Dumbledore.

E só não para com Hagrid porque James não consegue enlaçá-lo por completo.

James Potter tem total direito de bagunçar os próprios cabelos.

Ele se considera muito sexy assim.

James Potter tem o direito de não saber o que é um _Carnatório._

James Potter tem o direito de perder seus amigos.

Na verdade, ele não os perde, só os leva para lugares que eles não conhecem.

E os perde de vista por um momento.

James Potter tem total direito sobre Remus Lupin.

E suas nadegas.

James Potter pode dizer sempre que quiser sobre o probleminha peludo dele.

E Lily Evans é muito maldosa por pensar nos outros sentidos.

Ele adorou isso.

James Potter sabe que não é um veado.

É UM CERVO!

James Potter tem total liberdade para fazer feitiços.

E ele sabe que fica absolutamente lindo com os cabelos rosa, obrigado.

James Potter tem direito de convocar Lily por feitiço.

Ainda mais quando ela está no banho.

É uma visão que James Potter nunca vai esquecer.

Lírio e Lily são os trocadilhos favoritos de James.

Ele tem total direito de usá-los!

James Potter sabe que seduz Lily Evans.

E ele tem total direito de fazê-lo.

Afinal, ela é a ruivinha dele.

E ele tem o direito de chamá-la assim.

- Isso é ridículo, sabia? – Lily disse, tinha terminado de ler a lista.

- É verídico. – James objetou muito satisfeito. Depois a olhou melhor e ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado – Onde você vai totalmente linda desse jeito?

- Não concordo com o item 77 – a ruiva ignorou sua pergunta.

- Se for só com ele eu estou feliz! – e acrescentou novamente – Onde você vai.

Lily suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Sair com Gideão Prewett – deu de ombros e saiu as biblioteca.

James acrescentou apressadamente em sua lista antes de sair correndo atrás da garota.

James Potter tem total direito de bater e trancar no armário os caras que saem com Lily Evans. É o que ele está indo fazendo no momento!

**n/a:** Minha favorita: 43, totalmente. 

Obrigada pelos comentários, e continuem comentando, ok? Fico muito feliz!

Beijos, deb!


	6. Chapter 6

Lily riu. Estava sendo absolutamente ridícula, e ela sabia muito bem disso. No entanto, era quase como se fosse _inevitável_! Era quase como uma necessidade física. E ela nunca havia se divertido tanto...

"_Devo estar ficando completamente louca!"_ – pensou enquanto adicionava mais um item a lista.

Ela não havia percebido, mas um moreno de cabelos rebeldes e um buquê de lírios nos braços lia atentamente por cima de sua cabeça.

**81 Coisas que Lily Evans Deve Fazer Regularmente, Porque Faria Muito Bem.**

Lily Evans tem direito de gritar com as pessoas.

Afinal, ela não é reprimida vocalmente (?)

Lily Evans tem total direito de gritar com James Potter.

Gritar, xingar e bater.

Principalmente bater!

Lily Evans tem direito de passar horas na biblioteca.

E de não querer dar seus deveres para James e Sirius.

E Marlene também.

Lily Evans tem direito de ser amiga de quem quiser.

E isso inclui Severo Snape.

Lily Evans tem direito de não gostar de James Potter.

Ele é irritante!

Lily Evans tem direito de achar as pessoas irritantes.

Ela tem direito de não gostar dos beijos de James Potter.

Nem das suas manias.

Quero dizer, quem em estado são ficaria bagunçando os cabelos a cada cinco minutos!

Lily Evans tem total direito de odiar James Potter.

Lily Evans tem direito de sair com quiser.

Isso inclui a Lula Gigante.

E James Potter não pode fazer nada quanto a isso.

Lily Evans tem direito de recusar os pedidos de James Potter.

Para fazer qualquer coisa, diga-se de passagem.

Lily Evans gosta muito do nome dela, obrigada.

Nada de "Potter" por aqui, se me faz o favor.

Lily Evans tem o direito de não querer ver quadribol.

E de mandar Sirius tomar banho depois dos jogos do mesmo.

Ele tem noção do quanto fica incrivelmente suado?

Lily Evans tem direito de ter nojo de suor.

Se James Potter não sair da vida de Lily Evans, ela vai chorar muito.

Lily Evans é mandona e ponto final.

Ela tem o direito de fazer isso.

Principalmente com o Potter.

Afinal, ela é mais velha.

E o Potter tem que parar de jogar isso na cara dela.

E Sirius de dizer pro Potter que mulher mais velha é sexy.

Mas essa lista não pertence à nenhum dos dois.

Lily Evans tem direito de achar Nick Quase Sem Cabeça muito atraente.

Lily Evans tem o direito de dar detenções a quem ela quiser.

Isso se aplica à Marlene.

Lily Evans tem direito de amar elfos domésticos.

E de matar Marlene por ter dito isso à Sirius e Potter.

Lily Evans tem direito de chamar o Potter de Potter.

É sexy!

Lily Evans tem direito de se dedicar inteiramente aos seus deveres de casa.

E de adorar tem um amigo lobisomem.

Ela tem direito de pensar besteiras em relação a um probleminha peludo.

Lily Evans tem direito de colocar pus de bubotuberas nos cremes de sua irmã Petúnia.

Depois alegar que não sabe como aconteceu.

Lily Evans tem direito de usar poção polissuco para se transformar no namorado da irmã.

E terminar o relacionamento.

E depois alegar que não sabe de nada.

Lily Evans não deve aprender nada com James Potter.

Afinal, ele não sabe nada.

Como iria ensiná-la a fazer alguma coisa?

Lily Evans tem direito de usar uniformes curtos.

Ela também gosta de sentir uma brisa agradável nas partes.

E James Potter não tem nada a ver com isso.

O item 56 é brincadeira.

Lily Evans tem direito de não gostar de ser carregada.

Principalmente para a Sala Precisa.

Lily Evans tem direito de admitir que James beija muito bem na Sala Precisa.

Ou fora dela.

Lily Evans tem direito de espalhar pela escola que pegou Sirius e Marlene se agarrando atrás de uma tapeçaria.

Ela ficou muito feliz por isso!

Lily Evans tem direito de ficar vermelha quando James diz que só faltam eles dois agora.

Ela tem direito de chamá-lo de Potter, se quiser.

Lily Evans tem direito de ser excepcional em Poções.

E em todas as outras matérias.

Ela tem direito de não ser modesta se não quiser.

Mas mesmo assim não tem o ego do Potter.

Graças a Merlim!

Lily Evans tem direito de reclamar com o Potter porque ele não a deixa sair com ninguém.

Ela tem direito de reclamar com o Potter por qualquer coisa.

E de bater nele.

Ela tem que admitir que ele fica bonito quando apanha.

E que ele sempre a beija depois disso.

E ela realmente gosta disso.

Lily Evans tem o direito de gostar de quem quiser.

E o Potter não tem nada a ver com isso.

Mesmo que borboletas agitem o estomago dela toda vez que ele chega.

- Elas estão agitadas agora? – disse uma voz no ouvido da ruiva que fez todos os pelos de seu braço se arrepiarem.

Ali estava a pessoa que ela menos queria que lesse aquela lista, era uma coisa pessoal.

- James Potter! – se levantou – O que está fazendo aqui, seu idiota?

- Vendo você admitir que me ama! – ele sorriu. Era o seu famoso sorriso oi-veja-os-meus-32-dentes-brancos.

Lily encheu o peito de ar, completamente indignada. Tinha esquecido de por aquele sorriso na lista.

- Quem lhe disse tamanha best...?

Mas não pode completar a frase. E, sinceramente, ela nem queria. Porque no minuto seguinte braços extremamente fortes e ávidos a puxaram pela cintura e lábios famintos tocaram os seus. Dessa vez, ela não ofereceu resistência nenhuma, e se pudesse adicionar algum elemento a sua lista no momento, ele seria:

Lily Evans tem total direito de estar apaixonada pelos beijos de James Potter. E por James Potter em si.

**FIM.**

**n/a: **ACABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU O PROJETO 81! D: ok, falta o epílogo, mas epílogo é epílogo né (?). O que dizer sobre esse projeto? EU AMEI ESCREVER! Pode não ter ficado tão bom assim, mas eu amei do mesmo jeito! E foi a primeira vez que eu fiz uma capa remotamente decente!

Minha favorita dessa parte: acho que vou na 80. Eu quis fazer essa mais como um desfecho mesmo, mostrando um pouco dos shippers! Espero que tenha conseguido.

Bom, eu amo vocês e agradeço pelos comentários e pela aceitação do projeto! Continuem lendo, indicando e comentando, ok? Beeeijos, deb 33


	7. Chapter 7

**Epílogo**

Hermione tomou um choque.

Estavam no meio de uma guerra sangrenta e varias pessoas queridas já tinham morrido. Ela mesma sentia uma dor física horrível, e Rony, que a segurava firmemente pela cintura, trazia cortes profundos nos braços e no rosto. E ali, sentado na antiga sala de Dumbledore, encontrava-se Harry Potter, lendo atentamente vários pedaços de papel em cima da mesa.

- Harry, **EU NÃO ACREDITO**! – ela gritou – Estamos numa guerra aqui e você debruçado nessa pilha de cartas antigas _outra vez_?

Harry encolheu os ombros. Em sua estadia na casa de Sirius, achara um conjunto de pergaminhos antigos de seus pais. Eram listas, e Harry não as entendia muito bem, mas eram pedaços dele.

- Eu tenho uma idéia dessa vez – se defendeu.

- E isso vai nos ajudar a derrotar Voldemort? – perguntou, dividida entre a exasperação e a desconfiança.

- Tecnicamente não – Harry sorriu largamente. Desde que lera que seu pai fazia, tinha pego a mania de fazer o mesmo sempre que podia – Mas vai deixá-lo irritado, ah vai.

- Ah, claro. Porque é isso que nós precisamos, não é mesmo?

Mas Rony já a havia soltado e agora lia o pergaminho atentamente pelos ombros de Harry e gargalhava gostosamente. Hermione suspirou e, por cima das cabeças dos dois, leu:

**81 Coisas que Lord Voldemort Deveria Pensar Em Fazer.**

**1. **Uma plástica.

**2. **Nariz quase inexistente sai da moda com o Michael Jackson.

**3. **Parar de matar gente.

**4. **Ele deve entender que tá ficando meio chato já.

**5. **Parar de torturar gente.

**6. **Ele não vai ganhar nada do Papai Noel.

**7. **Parar de dividir a alma.

**8. **Uma só já é ruim demais.

**9. **MAS SETE? Tenha dó, fio.

**10. **Parar de fumar.

**11. **Está afetando a cor dos seus olhos.

**12. **Tomar um solzinho.

**13. **Já se olhou no espelho? 'Tá quase transparente!

**14. **Parar de se relacionar com cobras.

**15. **Isso levanta suspeitas sobre sua masculinidade.

**16. **Parar de voar em uma vassoura invisível.

**17. **Todo mundo já sacou que é esse o truque.

**18. **Parar de coagir as pessoas.

**19. **Vão pensar que você só tem amigos quando agita a varinha.

**20. **O que também pode levantar suspeitas sobre a sua masculinidade.

**21. **Não matar os pais dos outros.

**22. **É muita sacanagem.

**23. **Não matar os próprios pais.

**24. **É mais sacanagem ainda.

**25. **Não falar com cobras.

**26. **Nem ficar tirando-as do buraco.

**27. **Isso pode querer dizer muito sobre sua masculinidade.

**28. **Parar de roubar o que é dos outros.

**29. **Vai acabar em Azkaban assim.

**30. **E por matar tanta gente.

**31. **E tocar o terror.

**32. **Falsificar. Amedrontar. Coagir. Chantagear. Enfeitiçar...

**33. **Se fodeu.

**34. **Tomar poção contra a calvície.

**35. **Já se imaginou ruivo? Delícia!

**36. **Parar de perseguir Harry Potter.

**37. **Todo mundo já entendeu o que você quer com ele.

**38. **E pedofilia é crime.

**39. **Parar de mentir a idade.

**40. **Assumir seu relacionamento com Lucio Malfoy.

**41. **E com Belatriz Lestrange.

**42. **Parar de perseguir os nascidos trouxas.

**43. **Você não é muito diferente deles, não.

**44. **Parar de dizer que é parente de Salazar Slytherin.

**45. **Tá chato já.

**46. **Assumir sua homossexualidade.

**47. **Assumir que matou a Murta para que ela não revelasse nada sobre o relacionamento que mantinham.

**48. **Ou melhor, pra ela não dizer que você não funcionou direito, se é que entende.

**49. **Parar de esconder Horcruxes em lugares óbvios.

**50. **Era de se presumir que fosse mais inteligente, não é?

**51. **Parar de mandar Comensais irem atrás do anel.

**52. **Isso é em outra série.

**53. **Assumir que tem uma queda por Dumbledore.

**54. **E porque ele te rejeitou você quer tirar tudo o que é dele.

**55. **Assumir que usa lente de contado.

**56. **Ninguém acredita no formato das suas pupilas.

**57. **Fazer prova seletiva para possíveis Comensais da Morte.

**58. **Já reparou nos tragos que emprega?

**59. **Parar de fazer exércitos de Inferi.

**60. **Todo mundo já reparou na sua semelhança com Michael Jackson, agora vai querer gravar Thriller também?

**61. **Parar de puxar o saco de gente mais importante que você.

**62. **Todo mundo já se ligou que isso é coisa de baba ovo.

**63. **Parar de rir maquiavelicamente.

**64. **Parar de roubar as casas das pessoas.

**65. **E matá-las depois.

**66. **Não cansa do mesmo feitiço todo dia, não?

**67. **Parar de ser psicopata.

**68. **Parar de dizer que Lord Voldemort não precisa de amigos.

**69. **Estão começando a desconfiar que você é emo.

**70. **Revelar que serviços Rabicho prestou pra você durante o quarto ano.

**71. **Parar de deixar o trabalho pesado para os Comensais da Morte.

**72. **Eles nunca o fazem bem feito.

**73. **Não colocar uma cobra em uma redoma de vidro.

**74. **Estão desconfiando da sua saúde mental.

**75. **Não tentar matar crianças de um ano de idade.

**76. **Porque você não vai conseguir.

**77. **E vai ser lembrado disso pelo resto da vida.

**78. **Aceitar que o seu nome é Tom e ponto final.

**79. **Ficar criando codinomes como "Lord Voldemort" é bem fora de moda.

**80. **Aceitar que Dumbledore é melhor que você.

Harry olhava para o pergaminho com total orgulho. Hermione estava dividida entre a apreensão e a vontade de rir. Rony gargalhava loucamente.

- Isso… é… genial! – disse o ruivo, em meio às gargalhadas.

- Como você vai entregar isso? – Hermione perguntou, desconfiada. Não entendia finalidade daquilo. Pelo visto, nem Harry.

- Vou fazer voar até ele – deu de ombros – É melhor ler isso antes de tentar me matar de novo, não é?

Mas Rony, ainda rindo, puxou o pergaminho das mãos do amigo. E, completando a tradição do "81", escreveu:

**81. **Parar de tentar matar Harry Potter. Você não vai conseguir.

**n/a:** , parei. Ok, admito, me diverti horrores escrevendo isso, espero que vocês tenham sentido o mesmo! Nada me faria mais feliz do que se vocês comentassem, ok?

Minhas favoritas: 33, 35, 81, 75... IAHSIAHSIAHSIHAISHAISHA, beeeijos, deb 33


End file.
